


It Doesn't Even Do You Justice

by thecomebackkids99



Series: Olicity Short Stories Series [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mayor Handsome, Mayor! Oliver, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomebackkids99/pseuds/thecomebackkids99
Summary: Oliver and Felicity react to his nickname 'Mayor Handsome'....one in the most embarrassing way possible. 
*Based on the new spoiler that the press gave Mr. Mayor a nickname.*





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fun, short little fic with Olicity! :) Hope you like it! (Maybe I'll add onto or post an extended chapter later. I wanted to post this before heading off to swim practice.)

Oliver stepped out of the bathroom to hear giggling. Lots of it. Not very often was there ever more than a few chuckles in the lair, and he recognized one of the voices. What would bring his sister down to the lair? She never came down here, except the occasional time she stood at the foot of the stairs with her arms crossed, just glaring at him. He knew at that moment to offer a peace offering. Usually by showing up on time to a meeting.

Though he may or may not have forgot to attend one yesterday. For being mad, Thea seemed to be in good spirits.

He rounded the corner to the main headquarters of the lair, stopping in his tracks when he laid eyes on the situation. Thea sat on the desk, her head back, her hand over her mouth, shoulders shaking, an uproarious laugh coming out of her. Felicity had her head down on her keyboard, howling. What was wrong with them? Did they find old paparazzi photos of him peeing on the cop?

“Umm…” he vaulted up the steps and tapped Thea on the shoulder. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, Ollie!” His sister straightened herself out and slapped his arm. He almost backed away. Were they drunk? They couldn’t be. Fifteen minutes ago when he got back from patrol, Felicity sat here alone, definitely void of alcohol.

“Speedy…Felicity…what on _earth_ is your problem?”

Felicity jerked up, her cheeks red. And smiling. It felt good to see that again. “Hello, Mayor Handsome.”

Oliver felt his own cheeks grow red. Scarlet even. His face had to be on fire. Where had they come up with that one? “Wh-What?”

“You gotta see this, bro.” Thea slid off the desk and tugged him to Felicity’s big computer. “Get it up so he can see it and bask in the glory.”

With a click, the computer went from black to a newspaper page. Or something. He groaned. _How_. Why? **_Mayor Handsome Misses City Counsel Meeting_** _._ Who could have possibly come up with that nickname? He glanced at Thea, who covered her mouth again in a failed attempt to hide a snicker. He was going to kill her. Possibly literally this time.

“I didn’t do it, Ollie. I promise.”

“You could’ve stopped them from printing that.”

“Well, _I_ think it’s cute.” Felicity spun in her chair, but her face scrunched in disgust. “I mean the nickname. The nickname is cute. Not that you’re not cute―”

_“Does that mean you’re going to pass on being the most handsome demon head ever?”_ The comment came to mind as Felicity babbled. She thought he was handsome. Possibly even cute. Definitely cute, actually. Oliver smiled. He couldn’t help it.

“I mean, you’re cute. The nickname doesn’t even do you justice. It does, but they probably haven’t seen you shirtless, because I have.” Horror crept into her expression, along with the color of red. Oliver’s grin widened, and Thea turned away. Felicity shifted in her chair and took a deep breath. “Mul-tip-le times.”

For a moment, sadness washed over him. Their first date had begun with something like this. In fact, a lot of their moments had either begun or ended with a comment that made Felicity, as she put it, ‘gouge out my eyes so can’t see the looks people give me’. Now the same thing happened, but they weren’t together. His ex-fiancée seemed determined to never let anything happen between them, even a hug. He’d take even that right now.

But then he refocused on Felicity, her face flustered, her nose scrunched adorably. The old light he hadn’t seen for so long flickered in her eyes, lighting up those bright oracles he stared into every moment he could and loved so much.

And grinned.

She still loved him. He knew that, deep down. Time was needed for the hurt to heal. He knew that she stayed down here, insisting that she back him up because she didn’t want to face the nightmares that awaited her when she closed her eyes. The random guys she went out for coffee with were spray paint, covering up the problems. He’d figured that out early on in their ‘working relationship’. It didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. Every day it hurt not being with her. Each time she said ‘I’ll see you in the morning’ and climbed the stairs to her car, leaving him alone down here to face his demons at night, he picked up the picture of them during their five months of bliss that he kept hidden in his meager bedroom and stared at it, trying not to cry. But she loved him. Therefore, he could work with this.

Especially if she reaffirmed that she found him handsome every now and then.

Preferably in the most embarrassing ways possible.


End file.
